Why Selphie Likes Trains
by Bleeding In Vein
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Selphie likes trains so much? One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft.  
  
Why Selphie Likes Trains  
  
By: Bleeding in Vein  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mama?" sobbed the little girl, clutching both her mother and a ragged old teddy bear.  
  
"It's okay, baby," replied the young woman. "Mama's okay."  
  
The woman clutched the youngster, weeping for both herself and her child. The little girl deserved so much more than what she had.  
  
Something warm was stinging her left eye. She reached up and touched her forehead, only to find a small gash right below her hairline. Bleeding again. Always bleeding.  
  
The front door slammed, and heavy footsteps were heard again throughout the little trailer. The woman braced herself for another round with the father of her baby; then her tense muscles relaxed a bit when they faded into the back room.  
  
A few moments later, he approached the kitchen where they were cowering. Without a word, he grabbed the woman by her arm roughly; he jerked her up and threw her across the little room. Crying out as she hit the wall, she slowly slid down to the floor and wept. The little girl glanced from her mama up to her father fearfully.  
  
With a cruel smile, he leaned over her and suddenly jerked her teddy bear away from her. She cowered back against the wall, her lower lip starting to protrude and tremble. He casually stood back up straight and ripped the little toy in half.  
  
The child was only three years-old, but she knew not to cry in front of her daddy. Crying was bad. It made him even madder than he already was and then he'd hurt mama again.  
  
But the child's mother then did the impossible. She saw her little girl's tiny face, the sadness, the dried tears; and something within her snapped. She dove at him.  
  
The child watched her mother and father fight. Her little eyes were wide and terrified as her father slapped her mother and her mother kicked and fought tooth and nail.  
  
The fight lasted a while. Only when her mother stopped moving did it stop.  
  
The little girl had ran that night. When her father had called the paramedics, simply so he wouldn't be blamed for a death, she had sat by her mother, calling her softly and trying to wake her up. Her father had never hurt mama like this, before. The child grew impatient. Why wouldn't mama wake up?  
  
When the ambulance arrived, she watched her mama being loaded into it. For some reason, her daddy had run away, and she was all by herself.  
  
When one of the paramedics had started towards her, she'd fled. Tears running down her face, and sobs racking her little body, she kept going. She could hear the man calling and running after her, but she wouldn't stop. She was too terrified to.  
  
She was out of breath and her legs hurt when she ran into a woman from behind. The woman turned around in surprise to see a little girl, no older than 4 sprawled out on the ground behind her. There were dried tears and fresh tears staining her little face.  
  
"Sweetie?" the woman asked her in concern. The child whimpered. "Hon, are you okay?"  
  
The child spoke as well as she could.  
  
"Daddy hurt Mama," she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean, dear?"  
  
The little girl took a deep, shaky breath and spoke a little louder. "Daddy hurt Mama," she said to the woman.  
  
The woman glanced behind her. "Cid, come here!" she called softly.  
  
The little girl looked behind the woman to see a man approaching. She immediately tried to get up, but the woman stopped her. Picking her up and smoothing her hair as she tried to get down, she spoke soothingly into the girl's ear. The child gradually began to struggle less.  
  
The man stepped up beside the woman, and she spoke to him about the little girl. He listened for a moment to her quiet whispers, then nodded. He looked down at the little girl in his wife's arms.  
  
"Would you like to come live with us?" he asked gently. She stared at him, eyes wide; and she nodded.  
  
The man and the woman took the little lost girl into their care that day, and as they bought train tickets to go home, little Selphie Timlitt looked out of the window of a train for the very first time.  
  
Clutching the woman's hand tightly and staring out at the scenery, she watched as the land and the bad memories attached to it faded out in the distance.  
  
The woman and the man watched as little Selphie gazed out the small train window. The woman knelt down to the little girl's level and took her into her arms.  
  
"Train, train, take us away," she sang for the child. The little girl looked up at her and smiled. 


End file.
